A Smallville Christmas
by ComixFan1224
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year and Superman invites a friend to share the holidays with him and his family. AU SMWW


Disclaimer: Superman, Wonder Woman, and many of the other characters belong to DC Comics. The plot is the only thing I have a say in.

A/N: This was written a few years ago as part of a Christmas present for my little sister. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did.

**A Smallville Christmas**

"Clark," Ma Kent said as she walked out of the warm house in the middle of the family farm, to see her son sitting in the porch swing, drinking a steamy cup of hot chocolate. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Her son didn't respond, he just kept looking out to the cool night sky.

She waved her hand in front of his face and he finally looked up at the kind old woman who had raised him.

"I'm sorry, Ma," He said as he looked up at her with his boyish grin. "My mind has been somewhere else for a while."

"On Wonder Woman, perhaps?" His mother guessed with a smile of her own. She sat next to her sun as a soft, cool breeze blew past them, sweeping a few locks of her snow white hair that was currently out of her bun, and pushing back his own jet black locks. "It's been months since you've last seen her, let alone talk to her, and your father and I still haven't met her yet. Why don't you invite her over for Christmas?"

"I'm sure Diana has better things to do this holiday season then spend time here in Smallville with me," Clark said with a sigh before taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

He licked the excess off his lips before lowering his wire-rimmed glasses. A thin beam of red light went directly from his bright sapphire eyes to his cup, heating the hot chocolate once more, and changing his eye color from blue to red. Once he finished, the beam instantly stopped and his eye color went back to normal before he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Besides, I just met her a few months ago," He said after he took another sip of his hot chocolate, "and-"

"This could be the perfect way to get to know her more and help her learn about the holiday season," His mother cut him off firmly. "It's settled. You'll leave tomorrow and invite Diana over for Christmas."

She gave her son a kiss on his forehead before walking back into the warm house.

She stopped, however, just after stepping through the door and turned back to him with a warm smile.

"Tell her I'll be making a wonderful Christmas dinner, complete with my famous apple pie," She reminded her son. "I'll make sure the guest room is all set up for her when she arrives tomorrow."

She told him goodnight once more before walking back into the house.

Clark sighed before getting up from his seat on the porch swing and walked back into the house to sleep.

The next morning he woke up with the bright sun over the Kansas sky.

He took a quick shower before putting on a pair of jeans, blue sweater, a pair of boots, and his wire-rimmed glasses. He took extra time that morning and brushed his hair back neatly before going down to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his parents sitting at the table eating a large breakfast that his mother cooked up for them.

"Good morning Clark," His father greeted him upon his arrival into the kitchen. "Your mother told me we'd be having a guest this Christmas! Getting all dressed up for her?"

"Pa," Clark groaned out on embarrassment, a light blush tinting his tan cheeks.

"Relax, son," Pa Kent told him as he gave him a pat on the back. "Sit down and have a quick breakfast before you leave."

Clark sat down and his mother set a plate down in front of him.

Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and he poured himself a glass of orange juice before digging in.

He only ate a bit though, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"Thanks Ma," Clark said as he got up from his seat. "I'm just a bit too nervous to eat. I think I'll go now, that way I have a better chance of not missing her. If she says yes than we should be back around noon, if she doesn't, I'll be back within the hour."

"She'll say yes, Clark," His mother told him with a smile and twinkle in her sky blue eyes. His dad nodded in agreement.

Clark gave them a grin before leaving the house.

He walked down the strong wooden stairs of the Kent home before trudging through the thick snow for a few minutes.

He glanced around quickly before zooming off into the cool air. Within seconds he was in an alley in the bustling streets of New York City.

He fixed his hair and glasses before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking down the street.

The sidewalks were packed with people and it took a while before he finally made it to the Themysciran Embassy, home of Wonder Woman.

He walked through the gate and rang the doorbell before rocking on the back of his heels while waiting.

The door opened a few minutes later and a woman with dark brown curls stepped out and looked up at Clark.

"May I help you?" She asked Clark as she looked up at him with her light amber eyes.

"Um, yes," Clark started off a little nervously. "I'm Clark Kent and I was wondering if the Ambassador was in today."

"She is." The woman answered shortly, then waited for him to continue.

"Could you let her know I'm here?" Clark asked her.

She nodded before walking back into the white building and up the stairs.

Clark waited in silence outside of the doorway, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The woman didn't come back down, however. Instead, a woman about two inches shorter than him glided down the stairs with a large smile on her face.

She had long midnight black hair that curled at the ends and reached to the center of her back. Her sapphire eyes were alight with happiness as she saw Clark, and he couldn't help but grin back. She was wearing a white toga with a red and gold trim and stopped just at her kneecaps and around her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets that went from her wrist to halfway up her forearm.

"Kal!" She said happily as she finally reached him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again! Come in."

He grinned and followed her inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked as she brought him into the large living room.

He shook his head and muttered a small no before giving her a nervous smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern quickly clouding her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Clark started off, his voice cracking a bit. The concern left her eyes and confusion quickly took its place. He scratched the back of his neck before continuing. "Actually, I was wondering what you had planned for the holidays."

"Well, I was planning on learning more about your culture and why you celebrated this season," She told him as she took a seat in a pile of comfortable pillows. "Why?"

"Well," Clark said, still standing and stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, "I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas with me in Smallville. It's a small city in Kansas and its great place to go to just get away and think about things. My Ma told me to tell you that it wouldn't be any trouble if you stayed and that she's even making her annual Christmas dinner complete with turkey and stuffing and even her famous apple pie for desert! Not to mention it's pretty fun around the holiday season. Children go around caroling and the shops are all lit up; it's great! And-"

"I'd love to go," She cut him off with a large smile.

"Really?" Clark asked in shock.

"Really," Diana assured him.

Clark could only grin.

"So, when do we leave?" Diana asked as she got up from her seat.

"Uh, now if you want," Clark told her. "All you have to do is pack up a few pairs of jeans and maybe a couple of sweatshirts, that way no one can figure out who you really are and you can blend in better."

"I'll go pack up now," She told him with a smile before heading up the stairs to pack.

A few hours later they landed in front of the Kent farm in Smallville Kansas, Clark's hometown.

"It's so quiet here," Diana commented in a whisper as she landed in the snow next to Clark, her suitcase in hand.

"That's one of the reasons I like coming here," Clark told her with a smile. She grinned back up at him and he carefully took her hand in his before leading her to the picturesque home in front of them with a stack of gray smoke coming out of the chimney.

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter first before closing the door gently behind him.

"Ma! Pa!" He called out upon entering the house. "I brought someone I'd like you to meet."

The two elder Kents left the living room upon hearing their son call to them and entered the hall to find him standing with a beautiful woman in a red turtleneck sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

"Ma, Pa," Clark said with a grin before looking from them to Diana, "this is Diana. Diana, this is my Ma and Pa."

Diana gave them a large smile before reaching out and shaking their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Diana told them.

"Oh, please Diana, call us Ma and Pa," Ma Kent told her with a smile.

"I'm not sure that would be very appropriate Mrs.-" She stopped short upon seeing the glare Clark's mother was giving her. She looked at her in shock for a moment before a grin appeared on her face. "Okay Ma."

Ma Kent smiled at Diana's acceptance before she turned to her son.

"Don't just stand there Clark," She told her son, "Take Diana's bag up to her room."

Clark nodded but Diana spoke up.

"It's alright Mrs.-Ma," She said, catching her slip in time, "I can take my bag up myself. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Nonsense Diana," Ma told her as she pulled Diana's suitcase out of her hand and handed it to Clark. "You are our guest. Clark will take it upstairs and then we can all sit down to a nice lunch."

Ma Kent led Diana to the kitchen and set her down at one of the seats on the side of the table.

Pa Kent came in behind them and sat down at the end of the table and looked to Diana.

"So, how have your first few months here been?" He asked her in interest as Ma Kent brought up four steaming cups of hot chocolate to them and set one in front of each seat.

"It's definitely been interesting, but I doubt I would have been able to understand as much about your world if it wasn't for Clark," She told him honestly before looking down into the cup of hot, brown liquid.

"That's hot chocolate," Clark told her as he walked into the kitchen and took the seat across from her. "Try it. Since you didn't like coffee because of its bitter taste, I'm sure you'll like hot chocolate, especially since it's much sweeter."

She took a sip and smiled before drinking the whole glass down in almost one gulp.

"That was delicious," She told them happily with a grin before looking over at Ma Kent. "Would it be too much trouble if I asked for more?"

"Of course not, dear," Ma said with a chuckle before handing Diana her own cup and taking hers. She went over to the stove and poured the still hot chocolate into the cup.

"So Diana," Clark asked as his mother set her cup of hot chocolate down in front of her seat before turning back and getting their lunches, "what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me into town," Diana told him. "I'd love to see the stores and hear the carols you were talking about!"

"Of course we can," Clark assured her with a smile as his mother set down a turkey sandwich with lettuce and mustard.

They ate and talked for an hour before Clark and Diana took Pa Kents truck into town.

The first place Clark took her was to the old corner store.

"C'mon," He said happily as he pulled her to the store window. "Look."

The store was practically glowing with all the lights inside. Kids were lined up at the counter each receiving a small bag of treats from the smiling store owner.

"That's Mr. Henderson," He told her, "he owns the store. Every Christmas he gives each of the kids in town a bag of candy with an extra little gift inside. When I was growing up, he gave me a little plastic football with my candy and I spent the next few months playing with it until it finally broke."

Diana laughed along with him before following him down the street.

They walked in silence, listening to young carolers sing Christmas songs and watching last minute shoppers running around to pick up gifts.

"I thought this was the season of giving," Diana commented as she saw the prices in some of the store windows.

"It is," Cark told her with a grin, "it's also the season of spending if you ask me. Of course, when I was growing I wanted presents too. It really is all kids can think about this time of year. My parents actually had to line the boxes with lead so I wouldn't be able to see my presents when my x-ray vision kicked in."

"Why do I get the feeling you still try to sneak a peek at your presents?" Diana asked with a playful smile.

"Some habits are hard to kick I guess," Clark told her as he scratched the back of his neck with his left hand.

Diana giggled.

A few nights later it was Christmas Eve.

Diana peeked out around the doorway to the quiet living room to see Clark sitting in front of the Christmas tree gently shaking the carefully wrapped gifts. She looked out a little further and saw his glasses in front of him.

She floated against the doorway and cleared her throat, getting his attention.

He had the package set under the tree and was standing up with his glasses on, but askew, in seconds.

He grinned when he saw her and she finally let her feet touch the floor before walking up to him and fixing his glasses for him.

"I don't think your mother would like to find out you're sneaking peaks at your presents early," She told him with a playful grin.

"Unfortunately, I believe she already knows that," Clark replied as he looked down at his feet. "Mine are lined with lead."

She laughed at him before taking a seat on the comfortable couch across from the tree.

"So," she said as he sat beside her, "what do you usually do on Christmas Eve when you're not trying to sneak peeks at your presents?"

"I deliver gifts to my friends," Clark told her with a smile. "Bruce loved the socks I gave him last year."

They both laughed at his joke.

"What did you get him this year?" She asked him, "A t-shirt?"

They laughed again.

"No, I got him a book on a few different languages and cultures," Clark told her honestly. "He usually just takes it without even a thank you but I know he really appreciates it."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before Diana spoke again.

"What about me?" She asked him. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Sorry," Clark told her with a shrug and smile, "can't tell. It's a surprise. What did you get me?"

"If you're not telling, neither am I," Diana countered, smiling back at him.

He laughed before taking her hand in his and pulling her up.

"Later on tonight is the tree lighting ceremony," He told her as she gave his hand a light squeeze, "would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to," She told him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading back to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked in confusion.

"To pick up your present," She told him over her shoulder. She stopped a moment later and turned around looked down at him. "And no listening in on me or else there'll be consequences."

"Y'know making threats on Christmas isn't too nice," He told her with a grin. "Santa may just leave a lump of coal under the tree for you."

"There are exceptions when you're threatening a man that can hear someone halfway around the world," She told him, sticking out her tongue childishly.

She laughed before taking off, running up the stairs quickly, Clark at her heels.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with Clark and Diana having a huge snowball fight that ended in a tie and the large dinner Ma Kent had made for the four of them which was gone within an hour.

After dinner, they all got into the truck and Pa drove them into town for the tree lighting ceremony.

"Jonathan and I are going to meet up with a few of the others," Ma told them as they walked down the empty street that led to the tree that had been set up in the center of town. "We'll meet you both after midnight back at the truck."

"Okay Ma," Clark told her before she and his father walked off slowly to meet with their friends.

Clark and Diana walked into down the street slowly.

"So," Diana said as they walked, "tell me more about your childhood. What did you like to do when you were younger?"

"Pa used to take me to the high school football and baseball games," Clark told her with a smile and a faraway look in his eyes. "Ma would pack us a picnic and we'd drive down and sit in the stands and watch them play and lose every game."

"So then why did you go?"

"That's exactly what I asked him after one game. Every time they lost he'd just tell me bluntly, 'they stink.' I asked him why we came after a huge loss where they didn't even score one point. He told me 'Hope, Clark. Hope.' When I went to high school, my powers hadn't really started to show more than that of a slightly above average athlete. I played Wide Receiver on the football team and first base on the baseball team. They did a lot better then and I got a full scholarship for college. By sophomore year, though, I had started gaining super speed and strength so I had to learn to control it. If I didn't play while I was in college, I'd lose my scholarship and there was no way I'd be able to afford it so I kind of had to learn how to control my powers.

"What about you? What was your childhood like?"

Diana smiled at his question.

"Like any other Amazons really, the only difference was, I wanted to know more," She told him. "Ever since I was little and heard stories about patriarch's world I wanted to learn more about it. I wanted to learn if the people had changed from the stories, what the world was like there, if the women and men had evolved."

"Do you think we have?"

"Some are obviously still stuck in the past, but most people, I have found, have changed."

Clark smiled at her and they walked in a peaceful silence to the large tree in the center of town that everyone had gathered around.

They stood in anticipation as the band played music and a group of kids and adults sang carols. Diana leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the mayor step up to the stage and signal for silence.

"It's that time of year again," She started as she spoke into the microphone. "Isn't it wonderful to live in such a great community? Everyone knows everyone and we don't have to worry about the things a lot of big city's do. Simplicity is basically our motto and we're all sure proud of it! And a huge part of that pride, especially this time of year, is our annual tree lighting party, so, I won't put it off any longer."

She went up to the tree and flipped the switch at its base and the tree was instantly lit up.

"Let the celebration begin!" She called out to the cheering crowd and the music instantly started playing once more.

"Would you like to dance?" Clark asked Diana politely. She smiled and led him out to the small dance floor set up in the street.

They danced and laughed and had a good time. The festivities finally started to die down as it neared midnight and, when it did, Clark pulled Diana away from the crowd of people.

"I'm not sure if anyone told you, but around midnight, everyone exchanges a gift with the person they came with," He told her as he pulled a small bag imprinted with little pictures of mistletoe on it. "I got this for you from Mr. Henderson's store. I made sure he put a special little gift inside for you."

Diana smiled up at him before taking the bag from him. She opened it up and found a plastic ball inside.

"Since you never really had a childhood like any of us," Clark told her nervously as she pulled out the green and red plastic ball, "I thought you could have something to at least make you feel like you grew up around here."

Diana smiled up at him before putting the ball back in the bag.

"I love it," She told him before a mischievous smile crossed her lips. "Now, it's my turn."

She reached into the back pocket of her dark blue jeans, and pulled out a spruce of mistletoe, before she hung it over his head and placed a kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back she giggled at the look of shock on his face.

"Your mother told me about the tradition," She told him shyly, a soft blush tinting her flushed cheeks.

He grinned and took the mistletoe from her, before putting it above her head and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Before he could try to pull back she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

As they kissed under the night sky, both of them had the same thoughts running through their heads.

This was the best Christmas ever and it couldn't have happened in a better place!

A/N 2: Hope I didn't make it too evident that fluff and romance really aren't my thing. I think I've gotten better at it now, but I'm still working on it. Hope you all liked this story! Happy Holidays everyone!

Please review!


End file.
